Talk:Arrapago Remnants II
Third floor pad room Archaic Gear dropped a cotton purse for me, that was a surprise! Edited. Elwynn (talk) 23:14, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Bloodshed (Ares/Ker) Plans/Boss Walkthrough SUMMARY: ---- This is not the prime run for Bloodshed plans, but if you are in search of Genta armor from Khimaira while still obtaining a few Bloodshed plans, this strategy will work for you. --Leauce (talk) 23:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *This run averages around 80-90min, and requires you to kill a decent amount of enemies due to the fact that unlocks from mobs are not 100%. *What can unlock from mobs is listed below; whether or not the unlock occurs, the unlock will be available from the next floors runic lamp. *To note, Scholar and Corsair are dualed so this may be cleared quicker. *You can expect 3-6 plans as well as a minimum of 50 alexandrite per run. *Note, adding more people to this run means killing additional mobs on each floor to obtain full unlocks for everyone. JOBS: ---- 99NIN/WAR, 99THF/NIN, 99SCH/RDM, 99COR/WHM FLOOR 1: ---- *At the runic lamp have Scholar obtain Job Ability, Spellcasting, and Sub-job to apply AoE Phalanx/Regen 5 to party throughout the run. (We do second Job Ability to Corsair for rolls, and HP to Scholar to help with sublimation). *Move west to the first room and clear 4 vultures (sight). (Sub-job, head/neck, back/waist) *Move south and clear 4 leeches (sound). (Sub-job, ranged, rings/earrings) *Move farther south to kill Merrow Shadowdancer (sight). (MP, magic, hands) *Head farther south to clear additional leeches (sound) to fully unlock Sub-job, ranged, rings/earrings. *Sneak up and head west towards the second Merrow Shadowdancer (sight). *Kill Merrow Shadowdancer (sight). (MP, magic, hands) *Backtrack to first room. *Move west to kill Merrow Kubukidancer (sight). (Job Ability, HP, legs/back) *Move farther west and clear additional vultures (sight) to fully unlock Sub-job, head/neck, back/waist. *Invis up and head to north Merrow Kubukidancer (sight). *Kill Merrow Kubukidancer (sight). (Job Ability, HP, legs/back) *All members should have Sub-job, ranged, head/neck, rings/earrings, and back/waist unlocked before zoning. *Have someone head east then south to port party to floor 2. FLOOR 2: ---- *Do not use lamp for unlocks until after Lamia Dartist and Merrow Chantress has been killed. *Kill Lamia Dartist (sight). (Job Ability, HP, legs/feet) *Kill Merrow Chantress (sight). (MP, magic, hands) *4 charges available from lamp. (Assuming 1 charge awarded for each type of mob killed from previous floor) *Unlock Job Ability, HP, hands, legs/feet as priority. *Head towards the center room and clear out Archaic Gear (sound/sight) in the north, west, east, and south hallways which will force Archaic Gear NM to spawn. *Kill the Archaic Gear NM for 1 Bloodshed Plan drop. *Use the porter in the center to zone up to floor 3. FLOOR 3: ---- *0 charges from runic lamp. (Charges linked to beast type killed on previous floor.) *Head west to clear 4 flytraps (sound). (DEX, AGI, MND) *Head farther west to clear additional flytraps (sound) to fully unlock DEX, AGI, and MND. *Backtrack east and move east/north avoiding qutrub (sight/sound) until NM Acrolith is found. *Kill NM Acrolith for 1-2 Umbrage plan and ??% 1 Bloodshed plan. *Head to north room, avoid the lamia (sight), locate and kill the single archaic gear which will spawn Archaic Gear NM in the porter room. *Head to the north porter room and kill the NM Archaic Gear for 1 Bloodshed plan. *DEX, AGI, MND should be unlocked before zoning. *Zone to floor 4. FLOOR 4: ---- *1 unlock from lamp. (Due to beast type killed on previous floor.) *Sneak up and head west avoiding the acrolith (sound). *Kill Lamia Fatedealer x2 (CHR, VIT), and Lamia Dartist x2 (Job Ability, HP, legs/feet) to spawn Lamia Spoliator NM. *Kill Lamia Spoliator NM for 1 Bloodshed plan drop. *Kill additional Lamia Dancer x2 (MP, magic, hands) and Lamia Graverobber x2 (MND, magic) as necessary. *Backtrack to kill 2 acroliths which will force spawn NM Acrolith. *Kill NM Acrolith for 1-2 Umbrage plans and ??% Bloodshed plan. *Job Ability, HP, legs/feet, MP, hands, should be unlocked before zoning. *Head back to eastern porter to zone to floor 5. FLOOR 5: ---- *2 charges from runic lamp; recommended to unlock VIT. (Unsure of what determined 2 unlocks) *Head to first room and clear out archaic gear x4 (true sight/sound). (Weapon, body, ranged) *Head farther west and south to kill additional archaic gear (true sight/sound) to fully unlock weapon, body, and ranged. *Weapons, body, ranged should be unlocked before zoning. *Head south to the center room of the map and zone up to floor 6. FLOOR 6: ---- *Assuming charges from runic lamp are linked to amount of rooms from floor 5 and if a single gear was killed in each or not. *Clear archaic chariots (sound/link) from main room avoiding the Armored Chariot as well as the Archaic Rampart. (STR, INT, DEX, magic) *When ready, engage Armored Chariot and kill in under 3min which will allow Archaic Rampart to spawn Khimaira as reinforcements. *Armored Chariot uses standard chariot TP moves as well as Mortal Revolution (15' AoE knockback/stun, avoidable with 3 shadows). *Prepare for Khimaira NM fight. (see Khimaira notes below) *Engage Archaic Rampart, force it to spawn Khimaira NM, and kill rampart. *Kill Khimaira and head to northern porter to zone to floor 7. FLOOR 7: ---- *Engage and defeat Khysokhimaira Elder! KHIMAIRA: ---- Khimaira is a simple fight as long as the following notes are taken into account. Around 35%HP remaining make sure to place a mage outside of Fulmination range in order to paralyna main mage. As long as main mage is unencumbered, the fight will not be a challenge. *My team prepares with Chaos Roll, Magus Roll, and Barthundra; Monk Roll not necessary as the majority of Khimaira's TP moves are non-threatening. *Susceptible to all types of enfeebles. *Fight either behind or on the sides of the NM to avoid TP move Lithic Breath. *Around 35%HP position one of mages outside of 32' range to avoid being hit by Fulmination. *Uses TP move Fulmination (Used <30% HP; 32' AoE High dmg paralyze/stun lasting 30sec+ at times) *Uses TP move Dreadstorm (AoE Low dmg terrorize, wipes shadows) *Uses TP move Tourbillion (AoE Low dmg knockback, inflicts Defense Down, avoidable with 3 shadows) *Uses TP move Tenebrous Mist (AoE TP reset) *Uses TP move Lithic Breath (Inflicts weakness; Only uses when target with hate is in front of NM) *Uses TP move Plague Swipe (Directional dmg, inflicts bio, avoidable with 2 shadows; Only used when target with hate is positioned behind NM) ---- * I think when Salvage became solo-able, they removed the ability to reset timer for the Armored Chariot. I used flee to lose hate on thf, but after i went back to fight it, the Khimaira didn't pop. --Deiago